Peter Pan Angel of Love 2 Pt 3
by Dragonfist2.0
Summary: We're almost to the finale of the series, that is, if I can actually make an ending without coming up with new ideas, lol; enjoy guys
1. Chapter 1

Angel of Love sequel Pt. 3- Vengeance and "Conclusion"

Chapter 1- Rescue and Beginnings

Peter shrieked as Alyssa squeezed the life out of him. "You've been asking for this, Peter. Now, prepare to die!" Alyssa screamed, tightening her grip on Peter's back. Peter shrieked as the blood burst from his shoulders. Michael stood, smiling maliciously as he heard the poor boy scream as the clock began to wind down on his life.

Marco slowly climbed the wooden ladder. He heard screaming and knew that it was his brother. His heart cried out, he had to save Peter before it was too late! He snuck up behind Alyssa, stealthily as a cat stalks a mouse.

Alyssa felt a finger on her shoulder. Turning her head, she screamed as a very strong fist made contact with her cheek. Peter fell on his back, blood oozing out of him at a rapid rate. He was barely conscious but could just make out a face that filled his spirit with hope; it was his brother, the hero, who had come to save them at last.

Alyssa stood before Marco, who was staring intently at her. "What; was that creature too much for you to control?" Alyssa asked, smirking as she noticed his bleeding abdomen. "Yeah, this is just another battle wound for the "weakling hero"." Marco said, smirking.

"Let's give Marco a minute to clear this trash off the battlefield." Michael said. Marco's stare contorted into anger, but he suppressed his rage, wanting to spare his brother the horror of seeing the justice that he would serve. "Don't worry Peter, I'm here now; you and Wendy are safe." He said softly as he lowered Peter onto the bed beside Wendy.

He flew back up and stood before them both. "I'm ready now." He said, frowning and assuming a serious look. "That's good to hear. So, Ferrarro; the table has been set, now let your death begin!" Alyssa said, smirking as her energy began to rise. Storm clouds began to form and lightning began to strike. "The destruction as well as enormous amount of chaos that you two have caused will not go unaccounted for; you answer to me now, and my verdict is death." Marco said, powering up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Final Battle Begins

"Well, shall we proceed with your death?" Alyssa asked, smirking. "It's your call, but I'll tell you what: you two leave and I'll spare you both." Marco said, crossing his arms. "You stubborn idiot! There's only one promise I'm going to make: on my honor, I promise to KILL YOU AT ALL COSTS!" Alyssa shrieked, screaming as her energy skyrocketed again.

"It was worth a try." Marco said, bracing himself for her attack. "Prepare to die!" Alyssa screamed, running towards him and lashing out wildly with her fist. Marco danced around her ruthless series of attacks, executing marvelous backflips and acrobatic somersaults around the island, which only served to amplify Alyssa's anger.

Alyssa shrieked, gathering the energy around her and unleashing it in a repulse. Marco simply smiled and stood still as a statue. The energy enveloped him, it was tremendous, the force of it shaking the earth itself. Alyssa, knowing that Marco wouldn't be taken down that easily, rushed forward, lashing out with all her might.

With a single jab to her enormous abdomen, Marco propelled Alyssa off her feet. Alyssa shrieked, collapsing onto her back, completely paralyzed with pain. Marco crossed his arms, waiting. "Are you napping; because I could've sworn that you said something about killing me!" Marco said. Alyssa stood up slowly.

"That's more like it." Marco said, stretching his arms. "You (bleep), I've got you this time!" Alyssa screamed, charging at him. Marco simply leapt back, flying into the air, his blonde hair blowing in the wind.

"I have the power to destroy you Alyssa, and personally, you deserve it for what you've done to my family. But there's something you can both do to avoid that." Marco said. "What is it?" Alyssa asked. "Promise to never hurt anyone else." Marco said. "There's one thing I have to say, you will all die, one after the other, by my hand." Alyssa said. "I thought as much." Marco muttered. Alyssa shrieked, rushing at him and the pair collided in mid-air in an enormously powerful explosion of energy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Survival leads to possible safety; The Battle Intensifies as new abilities are revealed

Wendy moaned, rubbing her throbbing head as she opened her eyes. She sat up in the bed, trying to look around, but still half-asleep. She heard his voice and felt something wet touch her rear. Looking down, she screamed as she saw blood, her husband's blood, flowing out of his form, which lay a few feet away.

She leapt over him, examining his bloody face. She opened his eyes, which were simply empty pupils. She felt his heart, he was still alive, but was in critical condition; she had to work fast! Stripping him of his clothing, she bathed his torso with a wet rag, wiping the blood from his face and chest. Trembling, she pressed her lips to his own softly. Immediately, she felt warmth radiating from his form. Her spirit leapt for joy, her husband was back!

Peter moaned, slowly rising to sit up. "What happened? Where's Marco?" He asked. "I don't know." Wendy said. Noting Abby, they ran over to her, her body feeble and utterly broken, with absolutely no signs of life. "We have to get out of here." Peter said. "Not without Abby." Wendy said, lifting Abby's torso into her arms. Together, they flew to the surface.

Marco and Alyssa exchanged blows, battling fiercely in the air. Michael stood, arms crossed, smiling as the chaos ensued before him. "Marco is finally going to die." He thought. It began to rain, the falling water replenishing the ocean below.

They clashed and collided in midair with intense ferocity. Alyssa lashed out, striking him in the face. Marco retaliated with an equally powerful strike to her abdomen, causing her to scream. Surprisingly, Alyssa was giggling, causing Marco's eyes to widen slightly.

"What's so funny, Alyssa?" Marco asked. "You just don't get it, do you? As the queen of Neverland, I have control over everything. I can cause a catastrophic earthquake that can kill you, should I will it. I can control the oceans, bring up a tsunami and watch it drown you slowly. I can kill you whenever I wish, I just want to have some fun first." Alyssa said, cackling.

Marco suddenly sensed a very faint signal coming from behind him. Taken aback, he dropped his guard for a split second, which was all Alyssa needed. She kneed him in the stomach, swiftly slamming him into the ocean a moment later. She cackled, laughing in joy at her successful attack.

Marco stood on the ocean floor, focusing on the signal that he had sensed. "It's Peter and Wendy! But what are they doing out of the hideout? I have to get them out of here immediately." He thought.

Peter and Wendy flew slowly through the air, Abby in tow. Wendy saw Alyssa, and trembled slightly. Peter pecked her on the cheek, and she smiled warmly. "We have to stay away from them." Peter said.

Marco came out of nowhere, uppercutting Alyssa in the jaw and throwing her away with all his might. "That should buy us some time." Marco said, rushing toward the three people. "Hold on!" Marco said, flying away at his full speed.

Marco found a little island after an hour-long flight. He immediately got to work, clearing away the palm trees that were scattered around the island. He looked back at the others and pondered what to do for shelter. Looking around, he saw a small hut, which was made entirely from wood, in the center of the island itself.

As quickly as possible, Marco retrieved Peter and Wendy's bed from the hideout, and brought it to the island, placing it inside the wooden hut. It wasn't much, but it was good enough for now. He knelt beside Wendy, gently shaking her body. Moaning, Wendy opened her eyes. She saw where they were and Marco explained what had happened. Peter groaned, sitting up and being informed of the situation as well.

The sun began to set in the distance. "You two take the hut. I'll take the first watch." Marco said. "Thank you Marco, for everything." Peter said, and he and Wendy entered the hut and went to bed. Marco walked over to Abby, falling to his knees immediately and sobbing miserably as the first stars formed in the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- An Inspiration Vision leads to True Joy; Marco's revelation

Peter and Wendy lay in bed, sleeping soundly. Peter's breathing was labored, but was also steady in it's pacing. He was suddenly subdued by a vision in his mind.

He heard crying coming from behind him. Turning around, he saw a woman rubbing her giant abdomen, moaning in pain. The woman lay on a bed, her upper body completely exposed from the neck down. He saw a boy standing at the foot of the bed, holding the woman's hand as she continued to cry and shriek.

Peter suddenly heard an explosion from outside. Running to a window, he saw Marco standing in front of a dead body. Two people were in front of him. "You will die." One said. "I've defeated you before, and I'll do it again." Marco said, bracing himself.

Peter opened his eyes, saw his naked wife sleeping peacefully by his side. He walked out the door, toward Marco, who sat by a roaring fire in the sand. Peter tapped him on the shoulder, startling him in the process.

"What's on your mind, buddy?" Peter asked. "Peter, you're supposed to be asleep with Wendy. I thank you for the concern, but I don't think you'd understand." Marco said. "Try me, bro." Peter said. "My wife, Abby, is dying, and there's nothing that I can do about it." Marco said, sobbing into the fire.

"Don't lose hope. Abby may be dying, but that doesn't mean that she can't be saved." Peter said. "Yes, but how?" Marco asked. "That's the million dollar question; I guess you'll have to save her on your own, man." Peter said. Peter arose to his feet, walked back into the hut; looking one last time at his brother, he shut the door.

Marco checked Abby's neck for a pulse, and surprisingly, felt something. "Ok, it looks like she's just in deep shock; that's good." Marco said, holding her gently in his arms. He took a stick and pressed it into the fire, the flames smoldering as the smoke began to rise upward once again.

Peter stood at the bedside, stroking Wendy's cheek softly as she breathed peacefully against the bed-sheets. He wondered what she was dreaming about. He looked back at his brother, cursing himself for not being able to help. She moaned silently and rolled into her side, causing him to smile; at least one of them was at peace.

Peter relished Marco. Marco offered protection but asked for nothing in return. He fought out of love and hope, valiantly battling and putting his own life on the line, all for them. Peter realized that in order to best help Marco, he would have to protect Wendy to the best of his ability, never letting his guard down and had to be ready for anything. He slowly got under the covers, wrapped his arms around Wendy's waist, and drifted off into a deep and relaxing sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Quest for Unlimited Power results in a period of peace; Trying leads to a Miracle

Alyssa walked into the house on an unknown island. She and Michael had had this planned from the beginning; but she still needed more power. She walked into the bedroom, and stood for a second. She felt his hands on her enormous stomach and kissed him. Alyssa collapsed into the bed, Michael atop her. Moaning, he licked and squeezed her enormous breasts with intense pressure. Alyssa shrieked, but she could feel it; the power, the warm, fresh, sweet power, as it began to resonate within her veins. He thrust into her, his seed giving her what she needed to assume absolute control of the energy that had just been presented to her. "Michael; your seed; it isn't giving me the power to kill Marco; it's helping, but it's not even close to what I need." Alyssa said as her orgasm subsided. "What do you need?" Michael asked. "I need god-like powers. I'm afraid that in order to get them, I will have to be asleep for quite some time." Alyssa said. "How long?" Michael asked. "One year, one short year. But after I awaken, I will be truly unstoppable." Alyssa said. With a malicious smile, she breathed deeply and slowly drifted away.

Peter and Wendy lay in bed, Wendy having tossed and turned for the majority of the night. Peter leaned over her, wrapping his arms around her small waist and holding her tightly. Wendy kissed him lightly, caressing his cheek softly. He smiled and rubbed her back. Together, they cuddled and kissed in the bed as the sun began to rise over the horizon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- A premonition leads to a new task; another relocation results in safety

James sat on his bed onboard the Jolly Rodger. He'd been waiting for this moment for weeks now and an opportunity had finally presented itself. He had heard Alyssa spiel about attaining "godly" abilities and had overheard one of her conversations with Michael. "Once I attain the godly power, not only will I kill Marco, as well as his wife, but I will also be able to take back my slave Wendy and eventually kill her as well; nothing will be able to stop me." Alyssa had said.

Marco, the young man had been through hell and back it seemed. James lowered a lifeboat and sailed through the night. He was an expert Hunter and had hunted Peter Pan on multiple occasions, usually to try to capture him; only this time, James wished to help. Alyssa had stated that she would kill her slave Wendy; James could not just stand aside and watch it happen; Wendy was like Laura, beautiful, innocent, and compassionate, and he had been too late to prevent her death, James would not do that to Wendy.

Marco Ferrarro sat by the roaring fire on the island. He hadn't slept in days, but sleep was the last thing on his mind; his wife was dead, and his fighting spirit had died with her. He was a broken man, absent of purpose or joy. He heard the sound of a ship landing on the shore.

James Hook walked onto the island, the night wind blowing wildly around him. He saw a fire and noted the person sitting by it; it was Marco, the one Alyssa so desperately wanted dead. He bent to one knee and looked into the boy's lost face. James tried to get his attention, but it was no good.

He wondered why the boy looked so pale and lifeless. James felt something touch his boots and looked over his shoulder. A beautiful girl was lying in the sand, her pale body immobile. He checked her neck and felt an incredibly weak and faint pulse. Patting the boy on the shoulder, he said, "She'll be just fine, I promise."

Peter was lost in sleep, dreaming about Wendy. In the dream, his arms were wrapped around her naked waist, she was screaming in pleasure. The dream was interrupted by a knock on the door of the hut. He sprung up and opened the door.

Upon seeing who it was, Peter's hand immediately went to his sword. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a threatening tone of voice. Wendy's enormously pregnant body stirred under the blankets and she moaned, rubbing her eyes as she awakened. She shrieked at the sight of James; was he here to take her back to Alyssa?

"Easy, Peter. I'm here to help." James said, his arms immediately going up in surrender. Gritting his teeth, Peter sheathed his sword. "You've got ten seconds Hook; why are you here?" Peter asked. "I am here to help, Peter. This concerns both Wendy and Marco's wife, Abby." James said.

They walked out toward Marco, who looked just as pale as before if not more so. "There's nothing anyone can do, Captain Hook." Marco said, his voice a very low whisper. "Marco, I can fix her up." James said, bending to one knee besides Abby.

Peter drew his sword, thinking, "this could be a trap." James reached into his pocket and took out a vial with blue liquid inside. He gently lifted Abby's head up and slowly poured the liquid down her throat. She subconsciously swallowed the liquid; and James rose to his feet.

"She should be coming to any moment." He said. Marco gazed at Abby, the paleness of her body had begun to melt away. The color was returning to her face, her eyelids flickered for a moment.

Marco heard a coughing sound coming from her. She uttered a very quiet moan as she opened her eyes. Wendy gasped in shock, Peter's eyes were wide with amazement, as were Marco's; he couldn't believe it. She moaned, a throbbing emitting from her head. James helped her get to her feet. "Easy, Abby; it's alright. The side-effects of the potion are taking hold. It will be over soon." James said, gripping her shoulders so she wouldn't lose balance.

"Thank you so much, Captain Hook; I am forever in your debt. What did you give her?" Marco asked. "First, call me James, only my crew call me Captain. I gave her a healing potion, one that I have been brewing for some time." James said. "But, why did you do it, James?" Marco asked. "I lost my pregnant wife because I was too late to save her. These two ladies here remind me of her; they both have her beauty, her compassion, and her love. I was not going to allow either of them to die, especially after what Alyssa said." James said.

"Well, that explains everything. I officially welcome you to our cause." Marco said, offering James his hand. "And I am honored to join you." James said, taking it firmly. "What did Alyssa say that made you want to help?" Peter asked.

James explained everything, from the loss of his wife, to the conversation between Alyssa and Michael, and finally his willingness to turn against them both. "So what now?" Marco asked. "Well, I noticed you have so little room on this island and not much privacy. There's an island called Hooksville, which contains a variety of houses and apartments. I can take you there if you wish." James said. "Well, let's get going." Marco said; they all flew to Hooksville.

Marco and Abby settled into one of the apartments, a pretty basic building that was 1 bedroom, two bath, and had a small kitchen. "I still can't believe that James revived you like that." Marco said. Abby walked to the bed, which was a queen size mattress. They got under the covers and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Pain turns to joy

It was a beautiful evening; the stars were shining in the sky. All was at peace. In their apartment, Wendy lay on the bed, moaning as the pains in her lower abdomen became more and more constant. Peter lay beside her, lost in sleep. She'd been having these pains for the past couple of days and began to cry as the hours dragged on and on.

The sun rose steadily over the horizon and the birds began to sing as the first patches of light appeared in the sky. Wendy was sweating all over, she was moaning and whimpering in total agony. Peter awakened slowly and was instantly astonished to find his wife heaving and sweating like a wet blanket.

Peter leapt in front of her, trying to see what the problem was. Wendy was in so much pain that she could barely get any words out. A sharp pain hit her and she screamed at an extremely high pitch. James, Marco, and Abby came running. "What's wrong with her?!" Peter asked, not realizing how loud he was being.

"She's about to have the baby." James said. "What?!" Peter yelled. "Easy Peter, it'll be alright, just let James do his thing." Marco said. "First things first, we need to get those clothes off." James said. Together, they heaved the nightgown off of Wendy's body.

"How often have you been having contractions?" James asked. "I don't know, just make it stop!" Wendy shrieked, another sharp pain hitting her. James removed her undergarments and examined her heaving stomach. "Peter, get some water now; Marco, get some damp rags from the storage room." James commanded.

The two did as they were instructed and Peter applied the damp cloth to Wendy's sweaty forehead. "It'll be alright, Wendy, just try to stay calm." James said. Wendy shrieked as two pains hit her simultaneously.

"The contractions are coming faster! Oh my God, make it stop!" Wendy cried. "Marco and Peter, each of you hold one of her hands." James said. Peter gripped Wendy's shaking palm. Tears were streaming down her face rapidly.

Wendy shrieked as another pain hit, then another, her body thrashing wildly. "Easy, easy, calm down Wendy, stress will only make it worse!" Marco yelled. It took all of her willpower to even attempt to relax her body, but her abdomen kept going, pain after pain hitting it like a wild tornado.

"Ok, are you relaxed, Wendy?" James asked. Wendy painfully nodded her head. "That's good. Now when I count to three, you're going to push with your stomach. Understand?" James asked. She gave the same response.

"One, two, three, push!" James said. Wendy flexed her stomach muscles, shrieking as the pains grew to unbearable levels. "You're doing great, almost there. One more time; one, two, three, push!" James said. Wendy shrieked as she repeated the previous action.

James held the little infant in his arms. It was crying because it wanted it's mommy. James gently placed the little one in Wendy's arms. "It's a girl." Wendy said, joyful tears streaming down her face. "What do you think for a name?" Marco asked, smiling. "A name?" Peter asked in bewilderment.

"Yes Peter, we get to name our child now." Wendy said, taking a deep breath as the pain slowly began to subside The little baby grabbed onto Wendy's cleavage, sucking on it for breast milk. "What the, what is it doing?!" Peter yelled, drawing his sword. "Relax Peter, it's just breastfeeding. Baby's need breast milk." Wendy said. "Oh." Peter said, sheathing the sword.

"So, what should we name it?" Peter asked. "I want our daughter's name to be special; I want it to mean something to the both of us. How about Hope?" Wendy asked. "That's a perfect name, Hope." Peter said, stroking the baby's cheek with intense care.

Abby fell back into Marco's arms. "That was interesting." Abby said. Marco gripped her shoulder; "you can say that again," He said. "Congratulations Wendy Darling, you've just given birth to a healthy baby girl." James said, smiling warmly at them both.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Celebration leads to Rest; Information leads to a team up

The 5 friends began to celebrate the birth of Wendy's child. Wendy was in a lot of pain due to the contractions, so she wasn't able to do much. Peter was confused; what feeling was this even supposed to bring? His Wendy had been screaming and crying; and then she was instantly happy and rejoicing? What did it all mean? Marco and Abby both congratulated Wendy on the successful delivery.

Marco touched Wendy's shoulder and kneeled down to meet her gaze. She smiled weakly as she realized who it was. "Congrats, new mom. I'm proud of you, Wendy." Marco said, smiling warmly.

Abby gazed at Marco, who was kneeling beside Wendy in the bed. She was really happy for her and Peter, but was also unsure of what the future held for her and Marco. Marco gently stroked Wendy's cheek affectionately, and she smiled as she gripped his hand; she kissed it and he got to his feet.

A few hours later, James summoned Marco, Abby, and Peter to meet him in private. He had intentionally left Wendy out, as she would be horrified by what he had to say. The three sat with James in a series of chairs around a table.

"I'm glad you could all come tonight. We have some business to discuss." James began. "What is this business you with to talk about with us?" Marco asked. "I will get to that, but first, a little backstory, to fill in some of the gaps." James said. "Very well, speak as you will, James." Marco said.

"As you all know, Alyssa Silvermane is in Neverland; accompanying her is my son, Michael." James said. "Yes, go on, what about Alyssa and Michael?" Peter asked. "You are too hasty, my young friend. Patience; I will explain it to you shortly." James said. "Alright." Peter said with some hesitance in his voice.

"The two have been speaking of a plan that Alyssa has been brewing from since their last encounter with young Marco. Also, I want you to know, Peter, that Wendy is not to be told any of this; she has been traumatized by Alyssa, tortured, and flogged, and this information will only cause all of those bad memories to resurface in her mind." James said. "Agreed." Peter said. "Go on; what is this plan that Alyssa has?" Marco asked.

"A short time before I came to your aid, I overheard a conversation between the two. Apparently Alyssa is going to be asleep for a single year. But what scares me is what she said will happen after that year." James said. "What did she say, James?" Marco asked. "She said that after that year has passed, she will have attained a power that will make her completely unstoppable. I fear for us all should that happen." James said.

Marco swallowed his fear; "Can't we interrupt the sleep, wake Alyssa up before she gets the power?" He asked. "I'm afraid that is impossible; the island that they are on has vanished completely. There is no trace of it." James said.

"Then we'll just have to prepare for that time." Peter said. "Peter, I admire your bravery, but this is a battle you cannot be a part of; it's too dangerous. Marco is the only one among us who seems to have a chance against them." James said. "Then I'll just have to be ready to face them." Marco said, confidence in his voice.

"Very well, I will leave it up to you, Marco. I am at your assistance should you need me." James said, placing his hand over Marco's outstretched one. "Family is family; if you're fighting these freaks, I'm coming too; it's better to fight and lose than to accept defeat and not fight at all." Peter said. "Thanks guys; with the three of us fighting together, neither of them will stand a chance." Marco said, smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Sleeplessness leads to worry; Encouragement leads to Teaching, which leads to heartbreaking Intimacy

Abby walked into their house the next night to find Marco lying on the bed. His hands were behind his head, with his elbows supporting them. "You missed dinner, my sweet; I brought you some soup." Abby said, setting the food on the counter beside the bed.

Marco simply sighed. Abby wrapped her arms around his waist softly; "what's wrong, sweetie?" She asked. "I've been thinking. Do you remember what James said at the meeting, about how Alyssa is trying to gain a power that will make her unstoppable?" Marco asked. "Yes, why?" Abby asked. "If she really does become all-powerful, and if I have to fight, I don't want you to be in danger; stay out of it." Marco said, turning onto his back.

"Marco, I love you more than anything else in this world; I'm going to support you no matter what it takes." Abby said. "I admire your courage, but this is something I have to do alone. James and Peter can help if they want, but you have to stay out of it." Marco said. "I'll be right back." Abby said, walking out of the room.

Marco walked to a window and gazed out at the sea. He suddenly felt a feeling in his head, it only lasted for a split second; he leapt back just in time to avoid the sword that crashed into the wooden floor. "If you want me to stay put and defend myself like a good little girl, you're going to have to teach me how to use this sword." Abby said, tossing it to him. "This'll have to wait until tomorrow." Marco said, returning the sword to its place on the wall.

The next day, Abby sat up in bed, completely naked from the waist down. She quickly got some clothes on, eager for Marco's lesson. Marco instead had brought James to teach her the basics, which consisted of striking, defending, and blocking; by the end of the week, Abby had mastered everything about the sword. "This is impressive; she's mastered my blade within this week. All that effort deserves something special." Marco thought. He walked into the bedroom and slowly went to sleep.

He stood in the living room the next evening and yawned momentarily. Hearing a sound, he turned only to be greeted by her. She was wearing an extremely beautiful white dress; the bright whiteness seemed to illuminate the darkness of the room. "I love the moon, how it shines on us all." She said, walking towards him.

"Yeah, it's pretty, like you." Marco said. She took his hand and smiled. "Happy Anniversary, my love." He said. "Yes, we have been married for a whole year. This is a great day indeed." Abby said. "How should we celebrate?" Marco asked. She kissed his cheek ever so slightly, and said "You can start by giving me my reward for completing your training."

He smiled and kissed her lightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, one of her legs dangling in the air. He kissed down her neck, pinning her against the wall. He undid the clip of her ponytail; her long hair flowing to her feet. She moaned, kissing him with passion; she'd been longing for this, for this time of total intimacy and privacy with him.

He ran his hands through her hair, running his fingers down her back. He lifted her off her feet and onto his hips, keeping her against the wall. She kissed him, moaning as a wave of desire came flooding in. She cupped his face, kissing him deeply. She looked into his eyes; "This is wonderful." She said, kissing him as she was overwhelmed with happiness.

He carried her to the bed, laying her on her back. He removed his shirt and kissed her, climbing into the bed. She pulled him down, kissing him lightly. Their tongues clashed together as their lips met, and she moaned as she tasted him. He moaned as she kissed down his neck, flipping onto his back and she lay on top of his body.

"Oh Abby," He moaned as she kissed down his throat, inching closer and closer to his stomach. He tightened his grip on her waist, gently pulling her lower body onto his own. She laid her head on his chest, and he placed his arm around her neck, cradling her in his hand.

She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his back. "I love you so much, my angel." Marco said softly. She sat back on her heels and removed the upper section of her white dress. Now in only a pink bra, she dove back down into his embrace.

Marco's hands explored her newly exposed flesh, rubbing her sides gently. She moaned, kissing his chest and gripping his back. He moaned her name silently and rubbed her back, feel her soft and angelic skin. She kissed him, arching her head back and removing her bra.

He flipped over, lying on top of her now naked chest. She moaned as his hands touched her stomach, purring like a cat as he rubbed her soft belly. "This feels amazing." She whispered, closing her eyes as he rubbed her breasts softly. She panted hard as he licked her cleavage, the sensation sending chills down her spine.

"Oh Marco." She moaned as he licked her cleavage. He looked into her beautiful face, stroking her cheek softly as a tear appeared in her eye. "There's something I want to say." Marco said as she flipped him onto his back. "What is it, sweetheart?" Abby asked. "This is probably the last time we will see each other." Marco said.

Her eyes filled with tears immediately. "What do you mean?" She asked worriedly. "We both know that Peter and James will be slaughtered by Alyssa. I know that if I fight her, only one of us is going to be coming back, and I don't think it's going to be me." Marco said. "Well then, what are we doing here, waiting to die? I'm not going to watch as she kills you, it's not right. We must escape at once while we still have time." Abby said, rising from the bed.

Marco pulled her down. "We don't have a choice. I have to fight her, I have to try. But if I don't come back, I wanted to give you something to ease your pain. I want to give you a baby." Marco said. "But the baby will not have a father. How will it feel when it realizes its father is dead?" Abby asked. "That isn't important, what is important is that you aren't worried about me." Marco said.

"I don't want you to die!" Abby cried. Marco smiled and said "Abby, I will not be gone, not really. I will live on through your child." "I can't believe that, you're not going to leave me here alone, I won't let you!" Abby yelled, pinning him to the bed, her eyes overflowing with tears. "This battle is going to happen inevitably. You can either keep me here and let Alyssa kill us all, or you can let me go, and give us a fighting chance." Marco said.

Her face contorted into a look of pure sadness. "I will NOT let you go to be slaughtered by that maniac!" Abby yelled. "If you don't let me go, then Alyssa will kill us all!" Marco said, raising his voice. "Please, let me go; if I can't beat her, I at least have to try." He said, lowering his voice considerably. "Alright, but you have to promise me you'll be careful." Abby said after a long pause. "Don't worry, I will be." Marco said, kissing her.

"If you're not happy with my decision, then at least let me make you happy one last time." Marco said. Abby reluctantly smiled, sadness in her heart. Marco moaned as she squeezed his nipple. He spun her around so that she was lying across his chest. He dove down, capturing her sweet lips. She moaned as she grabbed onto his neck for support.

"Marco, make love to me." She whispered. Marco struggled to reach the hem of his pants, but finally found the right spot. He began to remove them and Abby did the same. His face became a crimson shade of red as she stared at the bulge from his boxers.

He admired her beauty; her luscious curves, her perfectly sculpted hips; she was a one of a kind masterpiece when it came to beauty. She stared at her legs and giggled when he started to tickle her feet. It was playful torture to her, but it was so much fun as a result.

"There, learned your lesson?" Marco asked cockily. "I'll show you a lesson!" She yelled, pinning him to the bed and relentlessly tickling his entire body. "Ok ok, stop it, enough, my love." Marco begged after over an hour later. They stared into each other's eyes; "how did I get so lucky to end up with someone like you?" Abby asked.

"I think God made us for each other. He knew that we would meet, and he has had this whole thing planned from the start." Marco said, kissing her. She laid her head on his topless chest, and moaned silently. He flipped her onto her back and kissed her chest. She moaned and dug her fingers into his hair.

"Marco, I need you." She moaned as he kissed down her neck. She could feel butterflies in her stomach, like an itching sensation. It was such a good feeling, but it was also an agonizing one. He slid her panties off of her body, before doing the same with his boxers.

She stared at his body, her heart bursting at the seams with passion. He positioned each of his legs on both sides of her body and dove down, kissing her. She let out a little squeal and pulled on his back, their chests touching. She rubbed his soft skin, her mind going crazy.

She spread her legs, and he kissed her chest. She was overwhelmed with pleasure and laid her head back on the pillow, closing her eyes. She moaned his name as he massaged her chest and thighs. "Oh, this feels so good." She moaned, biting her lip as he moved to her legs. Abby felt so much tension leaving her lower body; she felt like she was in heaven.

He kissed her legs, moving up each side. Her moans turned into slight gasps when he reached her triangular area. He began thrusting his finger inside. Her gasps turned into low pitched shrieks as his finger moved within her. "That's it, Marco." She whimpered.

Hearing this, he withdrew from her and looked at her face, panic filling him. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked. "No, no, I just need a minute to get used to the sensation. It felt really good. Marco, keep going." Abby moaned, kissing him.

"This is going to hurt a little; are you ready?" Marco asked. "Yes, I have no regrets." Abby said, bracing herself and closing her eyes. He wrapped his hands around her hips, straddling them. Taking a breath, he thrust into her area with his manhood.

Abby let out a low moan, moaning his name. "Marco, don't stop; keep it coming." She yelled silently. He felt like his hips were on fire; he thrust again. Abby shrieked, her voice having become a high pitched shout. "Marco, it feels amazing; don't stop!" She yelled as he thrust into her once again.

"Marco!" Abby shrieked, the orgasm surging out of her like a flood. She fell back and panted hard. "Abby, are you alright?" Marco asked, wrapping his arms around her waist gently. She opened her eyes and smiled. "I'm fine, my love. That was amazing." She said, kissing him. "I love you, Abby, now and forever." Marco said as they kissed in the darkness of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- A Challenge for Pan; The race against the clock

The sun rose steadily over the horizon, bringing Neverland its first glimpses of light. Peter, having awoken at dawn, was walking through a nearby jungle, gathering nuts and berries for Wendy and Hope, their new baby. He had gathered about as much as his arms could handle, and was going to start heading back when he heard a sound underfoot. Caught completely by surprise, he was immediately hoisted into the air and was caught in a strong hunting net. The berries and nuts had left his grasp almost instantaneously, and he had no sword with which to cut his bonds. Peter fought against the ropes, attempting to break them; but they proved too strong for him to handle.

Wendy woke slowly, stretching her entire body as the first rays of light hit her face. She noticed that Peter was not in bed, and was shocked, but controlled her emotions, holding back the panic. She tried to get up, but was seized by an excruciating pain in her midsection; whimpering, she had no choice but to lay back against the soft pillows and hoped that someone would come and help her. The small little infant, Hope, as they had named her, was sleeping silently at the foot of the bed; with each passing second, Wendy's pain worsened, and tears escaped her eyes.

James Hook straightened the hat on his head before heading out of his house to see what his friends were up to. His first thought was to go and visit Marco, to see if he had come up with a strategy for when their enemies returned. He approached Marco's house, and was about to knock, when a whimper reached his ear. James, recognizing the voice from which the whimper came, ran toward Peter's house. He immediately found Wendy on the bed, writing in pain. "Easy Wendy, you're going to be fine, my dear; don't worry." He said.

"Where is Peter?" James asked, noting his absence. "I don't know. When I woke up he was gone." Wendy said softly. "Listen Wendy, you stay right here; I'm going to go get help to search for Peter. He'll be back here in no time." James said. "Thank you James." Wendy said, the pain causing her to fall into sleep once more.

James knocked on Marco's door, but had to wait a few minutes. When Marco finally did answer, he was topless; "Hello James, what can I do for you?" He asked. James looked over at the bed, and saw Marco's wife, who was completely unclothed. "Well, it would appear that your brother has gone missing; according to Wendy, he left sometime this morning." James said. Marco came back a moment later wearing a short-sleeved shirt. "Well, then let's move out, he can't have gotten far." He said.

"Well, this sucks." Peter thought as he hung in the net. He couldn't believe how naïve he had been; his senses had warned him of the trap, but he was in such a hurry to get back, that he hadn't taken it seriously. Now, he was paying the price for it; what a miserable existence. He fought against the ropes, putting more of his strength into each strain; surprisingly, they came loose, but just barely. He suddenly hit the ground with a crash; springing to his feet, he was about to gather to food again, when he felt something hard press against his spine. "One false move and you'll be all over this forest." The voice said.

He was surrounded by pirates? Peter thought that James' pirate crew were all dead thanks to Marco, but apparently he had been wrong in that assumption. "You're coming with us, Pan. Our mistress wants your head on a platter so that she can take your title as Prince of Neverland, and we're going to bring it to her." The leader of the gang hissed. "And if I refuse? If you think I'm just going to hand that title over, then you're even dumber than I thought. Back off or else." Peter said, standing his ground. "Or else what, Pan? It looks to us like you're in no position to make demands." The leader replied.

"First off all, explain yourselves; why are you after me?" Peter asked. "We don't have to answer any of your questions, because soon Pan, you won't be around to know them. Now get on your knees or we'll force you." The leader said. Suddenly, two of the pirates shrieked as they were yanked into the trees. Peter looked up to see Marco and James descending down on them. "Get out of here now, unless you want to meet the same fate as your two comrades." Marco said.

"Very well; men, retreat!" The leader yelled after a long pause. "Peter, you have to be more careful; we could've lost you." Marco said. "Ok, I'll be more careful next time. Thanks for coming to help, you guys." Peter said, smiling in appreciation.

Together, they walked back to the village. Wendy was alarmed by the food that Peter was carrying. Their baby was clinging to her shoulder, gazing at him. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, but I brought you and the baby some food to eat." Peter said. Wendy simply smiled, pecked him on the cheek, and lead him back into the house.

Marco and James smiled, both men feeling accomplished and proud at their good deed. "Nice job." Marco said, giving James a thumbs up. "Same to you, my boy. Well done indeed." James said, smiling at him.

That evening, Marco slept restlessly, a painfully violent vision disturbing his peaceful dreams. "I am coming…. And when I arrive… you will bear witness to your greatest enemy… the greatest evil the world will ever know; and when it arrives, you will be destroyed. For you will be struck down by your own comrade, and Neverland will be mine for all eternity. The end is near…."

Authors Note: Sorry I've been away for so long, guys; I had to complete my first semester of college, which I did, thankfully; the second semester begins Monday, and its going to be tough, but I know I can do it. Anyway, good cliffhanger ending, right? Anyway, don't forget to review this chapter; next one will be up soon hopefully. Thanks for your patience.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Dreams lead to Torment; Ferrarro's Plight

Marco was lying in bed, tossing and turning. He'd been sleeping peacefully for the last few nights, but lately, his dreams had slowly begun turning from kind, loving peace, into horrible nightmares. He saw his body being tossed into a vast ocean, saw fire and heard the screams of his friends. They were crying for his help, but he couldn't even move, he was in such pain.

The scene changed and he found himself in a vast meadow. Turning, he saw Peter battling against an army of undead soldiers; with his flight and other tactics, Peter had successfully dealt with them all, but the worst was yet to come. Peter bent to one knee, catching his breath from exhaustion. Marco tried calling out to him, but Peter could not hear his cries. Peter himself stood and with a shout, ran toward the figure marching towards him.

The sound of clashing blades echoed around the area. Marco's vision brought him to the sight of Peter's blade clashing with Michael's. In a second, Peter had him pinned down, his sword inches from Michael's neck. But before Peter could deliver the final strike, his eyes widened, his vision becoming a blur. He found himself on the ground, and felt a foot touch his torso. There was an enormous hole in his chest, and the sword that had made the wound was in the hands of Alyssa Silvermane. "Peter!" Marco screamed as the blood drained from his brother's lifeless corpse.

Marco awoke with a start, sitting up in bed. Worry filled his face; he was topless and was covered in sweat. "Calm down Marco, it was just a dream; don't worry about it." He told himself, placing a hand to his forehead. He looked out the window; the moon was shining its light upon the land. Before he could think any more about what he had seen, he felt a hand touch his arm; looking down, he realized it was his wife, Isobel. "It's the middle of the night my love; you must sleep." She said. He looked into her face, its beauty having been seemingly amplified by the moonlight. "I will sleep soon, sweetheart; it was just a bad dream." Marco said, smiling at her.

She grabbed ahold of his hand and positioned it over her stomach, which was about the size of a small soccer ball. "This child will be our legacy; you are going to make a great mother, my love." Marco said, lightly rubbing her stomach. She reclined her head, moaning as he rubbed. "I could use a massage." She whispered, kissing him. Kissing her deeply, Marco said, "I would be delighted to oblige to your request."

He slowly turned her over, lying atop her form. Her eyes were layered with passion, her blue pupils full of longing; she cupped his face, pulling him down, and kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and holding him in place. She moaned mid-kiss, pushing him away momentarily and unfastening the robe that encased her body, throwing it to the floor instantaneously. Marco's eyes were blazing with adoration at her naked form, kissing her and pinning her to the bed. "I take it you like what you see, Marco?" Isobel asked, moaning as Marco's lips caressed her left shoulder.

"Oh but I do, my princess." Marco said, gasping as he struggled with his belt. Tossing it aside, Isobel unbuttoned his collared shirt, unleashing the god-like physique underneath. His hands found hers; they kissed in longing, knowing that this would probably be their last night to share together. She moaned as his hands found her breasts, and she gasped as he began gently rubbing them. Scores of pleasure erupted through her body; she cried his name as he sucked on her left breast.

"I'll get you back for that." She said, an evil smirk appearing across her face. "And just how do you intend to do that?" Marco asked. Isobel flipped him over, sitting on his chest. "Like that. Now let's see what I can do for revenge." Isobel said, smiling as he kissed her warmly. She rubbed his abs, kissing down his chest, and she smirked when he moaned her name at the sensation. Isobel kissed him, slowly moving the pair of jeans off his lower body.

He caressed her cheek, kissing her deeply and running his hands down her elegant back, feeling her hair. He undid the clip, and her hair fell elegantly, stopping just above her tail-bone, but it only made her all the more breathtaking. Marco caressed her cheek, kissing her lips hungrily. The passion was rising in his heart, and he began to sweat, feeling his control slowly slipping away.

"I don't know if I should allow myself to lose control. I don't want to go too far." Marco thought. Isobel moaned as he sucked at her left shoulder, "Marco, you can do it." She met his lips in a long kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist. He rubbed her back, feeling her soft skin.

"Marco, please, don't hold back." Isobel moaned as Marco sucked on her right shoulder. She battled his tongue, her nerves feeling as though they were on fire. Marco's tongue descended to her breasts, and he enjoyed the moans that came from her as he licked her round nipples.

She entangled her fingers in his hair, giggling as a fire ignited inside her chest. He kissed and gently rubbed her round stomach. Isobel moaned, her head collapsing on the pillows. Her eyes sealed shut as he licked her triangular area.

She grabbed the bedsheets, gripping them tightly as she screamed, "Marco, keep it coming; please, don't stop!" Marco licked her again, before thrusting his manhood inside once, twice, three times, each with increasing levels of speed. "Oh yes." Isobel moaned softly, shrieking as the dam of pleasure burst within her body.

Her orgasm came like a flood, and she felt as though she was going to be split apart. Her climax was sudden, unexpected, but rewarding. His lips met hers, tasting her tongue. She was panting hard, enormous beads of sweat coated her entire body. "I love you so much, Marco." She said as she caressed his cheek. He smiled and dove in, capturing her lips.

 _Authors note: For those of you who have stuck with this fanfiction since the beginning, you will have no doubt noticed the sudden name change for Marco's wife. The reason for this change from Abby to Isobel is due to the fact that Abby or Abigail, and I are no longer together. Isobel was the first name that came to mind, and as such, is the name that I shall use until this story's eventual conclusion. Thank you for reading this chapter and for your commitment to this story; if any of you have any questions, feel free to PM me. Don't forget to review; take care everyone._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Training Begins

Peter was awoken early the next morning by Marco. Peter moaned and rolled out of bed upon hearing the knock on the door. "Marco, what are you doing up so early?" Peter asked, yawning when he answered the door. "Morning little brother; I've come to offer you some training for the upcoming fight. We have to be as prepared as possible." Marco said. "Ok then, let's go." Peter said, smiling.

Peter and Marco stood in a wide grassy field, with the sun just beginning to rise. "Are you ready, Peter?" Marco asked. "You'd better believe it, Marco. Give me all you've got." Peter said. "Very well. Try to block my strike as I rush." Marco said, rushing forward.

Peter barely caught the lightning fast strike of Marco's leg. The force of the contact had nearly launched him off his feet. Marco back-flipped away. "Good. Now, try coming at me. Don't hold back, bro." Marco said. Peter drew his sword and rushed forward, slashing wildly at Marco.

Marco evaded the strikes with ease, knocking Peter to the ground. "Not bad, but you're way too predictable. Gove me your sword for a second." Marco said, helping Peter to his feet. Peter gave Marco his sword. "Peter, you have great skills with a blade, but your execution is heavily flawed. You have to be able to predict your opponent's moves before they happen, and plan accordingly." Marco said. "What are you saying, that I messed up already? We've only just started." Peter said.

"What I'm saying Peter is that in an actual sword battle, every single move that you make is crucial. One false move, and it can cost you everything. You need to have a connection with your blade before you can effectively use it." Marco said. "Well, how do I do that?" Peter asked. "A sword is more than a tool, my young brother. It is a reflection of tour character; it is a symbol of who you are as a person. Forging this link between the swordsman and the sword itself, is crucial to the mastery of a blade." Marco said.

"So, what now?" Peter asked. "Well, we keep practicing until you master the blade. It will take some time, but it will be worth it in the end." Marco said, returning Peter's sword. Peter nodded and rushed at him again.

Sometime later, they lay in the grass, looking up at the sky. "Hey Marco, mind if I ask you something?" Peter asked. "Hm? Sure, what is it, Peter?" Marco asked. "Well, how do you find the will to fight? What motivates you?" Peter asked. "Well, first I think of all of my friends and family, then I realize that most of them are all dead. This realization causes a spark of anger to flare inside of me. Then I think of who I am fighting for: you, your wife, your child, and my wife. I think of how much you guys are counting on me. Those thoughts cause the spark to continue to burn inside of me umtil finally, it explodes. The explosion produces rage and with it, the motivation to fight. Why do you ask, Peter?" Marco asked. "I'm asking because I'm trying to find out what my motivation is. I don't know what it is to be honest." Peter said.

"Just think of the people who mean the world to you. Who do you care the most for?" Marco asked. "Well, there's Wendy and Hope, not to mention you and Isobel." Peter said, thinking hard. "Good; now, why are you fighting for those people?" Marco asked. "I'm fighting for Wendy and Hope because I love them, and I'm fighting for you and Isobel because you're the only family I have now." Peter said. "Excellent; now that you've got the focus, you need to channel it into rage. Think of who you're fighting against and why." Marco said.

Peter thought about Alyssa and Michael. He thought about how Alyssa had tortured Wendy and how the both of them had nearly killed Marco. The thoughts soon turned into rage, and he felt renewed. He had found his motivation and was ready for the final battle.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Approaching Battle; The Price of Freedom

Alyssa Silvermane's unconscious form twitched as the power began flooding into it. Michael looked up at her on the bed, thinking "She awakens at last." A light enveloped Alyssa's body, shooting into the sky and illuminating the entire area. The bed began to buckle and shake as more and more power forced itself into her body.

The light dimed and faded as she stood up. Her naked form rose, her eyes gazing at the horizon. Her long hair flowed past her feet and trailed behind her like a cape as she walked. Her curves were far more defined than before; her eyes were filled with malice and power. "It was a success; I am a god!" Alyssa said, cackling.

"My dear, I am sorry to report that we were unable to strip Pan of his princehood while you were gone." Michael said. "That does not matter anymore. Soon, they will all be wiped from this world, and I will reign supreme forever." Alyssa said, smirking evily.

"Peter, I am afraid that there is nothing more that I can teach you. You have learned much; now the only question is, will you be able to use those skills to aid you in the final battle?" Marco asked. "I will not fail you, Marco. We will be victorious." Peter said. They laughed and gave each other a high five, before Peter returned to his home.

Wendy was looking out the window, her long hair blowing in the wind. "I am back, my love." Peter said, wrapping his arms around her stomach. "I missed you. What now?" Wendy asked. "Now, we wait." Peter said. "Wait? Wait for what?" Wendy asked, looking at him with concern. "For the final battle to begin." Peter said, looking into her eyes.

Marco stood on a mountain, the sun shining into his face. He gazed out at the sea and exhaled deeply. "Ok, its time to finish this once and for all. This is what I've been training for." Marco thought. His mind suddenly shifted to his wife. "I'm sorry I couldn't say anything else to you before this point, Isobel. Please, forgive me. You and the baby will be fine; I will not allow either of them to touch you." Marco thought.

Alyssa stood on a peak with an army of pirates in the water below. They were about 100 kilometers away from where Marco was. "This will be a great day, my pirate forces. We have been waiting for this moment for a very long time; they will not win. We will slaughter all of them, and we will reign over Neverland forever!" Alyssa yelled. The pirates all cheered in agreement. They all moved toward the island, the sun reaching its maximum height in the blue sky.

James and Peter stood beside Marco, the three men drawint their swords. "Are you ready?" Marco asked. "Yes, I am, my boy." James said. Peter simply nodded in agreement. They jumped from the mountain and landed on the shore.

Alyssa's forces arrived. "Marco Ferrarro! This is your last chance to surrender. Surrender, or die!" Michael yelled. Marco smiled; "You think we've come this far just to give up now?! You must be crazy. We will never let you win. We are fighting for so much more than you can possibly imagine. This is for Neverland!" Marco said, gripping his sword. "This is for Wendy and my daughter!" Peter yelled. "This is for all the innocent people depending on us!" James said. "We will never back down; you will never prevail; we will defend the freedom of Neverland and all its people, from your evil!" They all said in unison.

"Very well. Men, kill Pan and your former captain!" Alyssa yelled. The pirates, as a single unit, roared as they rushed onto the shore like a herd of angry bulls. "Good luck you guys." Marco said, leaping into the air. Peter and James launched themselves at the army.

"So, it's come to this, hasn't it?" Alyssa asked as Marco approached. "Come to what? I see a psychotic duo that needs to be stopped." Marco said, sheathing his sword. "Oh no, my dear Marco; I am afraid that it is you who needs to be stopped, stopped from keeping me from what is mine." Alyssa said, smiling evilly. "If you're talking about Neverland, you can forget it. Neverland would never accept a dictator like you. I won't allow it." Marco said. Alyssa giggled; "I've had enough of your babbling!" She punched Marco squarely in the chest, and launched him into the ocean.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- The Final Battle Begins; Neither Side gives an Inch

Peter slashed at the pirates that surrounded him, flying into the air and dive-bombing into another group. James was a blur, dancing and jumping around like a ninja, slicing through the enemy. Peter elbowed one in the face, knocking the pirate into the water. "Surfs up." He thought. Peter barely had enough time to avoid a slash to his throat, knocking his assailant off his feet with a gut punch.

The army continued pressing on. Peter and James roared as they cut and slashed their way through wave after wave of pirates. "Wait. This is too easy." Peter thought. An explosion knocked them both to the ground. One of the pirate generals had thrown a flash bang grenade, and the explosion had blinded them both. "Gah, I can't see!" Peter yelled, rubbing his eyes.

"Wow, that was easy." Michael said, laughing. "Shut up, Michael! He won't go down that fast, not by a long shot." Alyssa said. Marco rubbed his cheekbone; "Ow! Man, that smarts!" "Hurry up and get out here, fool. Or do I have to come down there myself?" Alyssa asked.

"Man; Alyssa has improved; I'll give her that much. Judging from that last series of strikes, an offensive approach is useless. So, that leaves only defense. But what if I turn a defense _into_ an offensive skill?" Marco thought. "I'm still waiting. Come on out; I have a little present that I can't wait to give you." Alyssa said, laughing.

Marco launched himself out in front of them both. "Sorry about that, did I worry you?" He asked, smiling. "No; I was actually foolish and was thinking that you had ran away. You always were a coward; now then, shall we resume this little game?" Alyssa asked. "Your call." Marco said.

Alyssa launched forward, lashing out with her fist. Marco ducked low, caught her fist, and kneed her in the jaw. Alyssa groaned, landing a few feet away; she wiped the blood from her cheek. "It's time to finish this." She said, pointing her finger at Marco.

The area around Marco exploded and he was sent flying. "A smokescreen?!" He thought, coughing. Alyssa appeared directly in front of him and kneed him in the spinal column. Marco grunted, regaining his momentum and propelling himself back into the fray, landing an uppercut to Alyssa's jaw. She shrieked and they clashed fists.

"James! Let's try a team attack!" Peter yelled, his sight finally returning. "Sounds good to me, Peter!" James said. James launched Peter into the air, and Peter flew high up into the atmosphere. He nose-dived, gathering more and more speed with each second. With a yell, he crashed into the earth, and the force of the wave blew all of the pirates into the water.

"I think we did it." James said, panting. "No, look." Peter said, pointing into the smoke. Another army was approaching, and these new ones had machine guns and rocket launchers. "Here we go again." James said, drawing his weapon. Peter braced himself, drawing his own weapon once more.

Alyssa screamed as Marco pummeled her harder and harder in the stomach. He hit her upside the head with a backwards kick, sending her soaring away. Alyssa retaliated, roaring and sending her fist directly into his ribcage. Marco was knocked back, grunting but regaining his composure.

"Wow, this might take longer than I thought. I'd better end this before Alyssa pulls her trump card, whatever that is." Marco thought. "Bravo, you're good at this. You're better than I give you credit for. Haha, I'm surprised that you've lasted this long." Alyssa said. "You aren't too bad yourself. I didn't expect you to get this strong." Marco said. "Thank you; but this is just the tip of the iceberg. Let's see how much longer you can last when I increase the power of my attacks." Alyssa said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- An Ultimate, Final Brawl; Team up

Alyssa lunged at Marco, slashing him in the face. Marco was just barely able to follow the speed of the strike, catching her fist, but doing so with some strain. Alyssa lashed out again with her foot. Marco countered with an equally powerful jab from his leg. "This is interesting. Despite Alyssa's increased abilities, Marco seems to be keeping up; I may have to intervene if this keeps up." Michael thought.

Peter and James sliced through another wave of pirates. James just barely dodged a grenade as it exploded underfoot. He hit the ground hard, staggering to his feet. Peter threw his sword toward the pirate with the grenade launcher. The sword entered into the launcher, causing it to overload, and it exploded, killing the remaining pirates.

"There we go. That should be the last of them." Peter said, breathing hard. "Not so fast, my friend. There's more of them on the way; I can hear them." James said. Another wave of pirates, this time armed with missile as well as rocket launchers, stood ready to go. Peter sighed, his sword returning to his hand.

The explosions were immense; the earth was shaking from the mere force of them. Marco and Alyssa were trading blow after blow, neither of them gaining an advantage. "Hahahahahahahaha; very impressive, Marco. But please realize that you can't keep this up forever." Alyssa said. "Yeah, well you can't either. One of us is going to give out eventually; but it doesn't have to be like that. You two can still get out of this alive." Marco said.

"Please, why should I fear you? You can't do anything; your death is moments away. Do you think that I will back down when I am SO close to victory?" Alyssa asked. "Gah, it was worth a try. Looks like I will have to fight her after all." Marco thought. Alyssa spread her legs, teleporting and hitting him in the jaw. Marco lashed out a split second later, striking her in the abdomen.

Peter and James flew toward the hoard of pirates, slicing through their weapons. One of them however, managed to fire his, right when Peter was in point blank range. Peter barely saw the rocket, leaping aside just as it sped past. But he soon realized that he wasn't its true target; his eyes widened as the rocket made contact with his house.

The ceiling caved in. "Wendy!" Peter thought, about to fly to the wreckage; but he was stopped by a jab to his back. Peter knocked the pirate out with a single roundhouse kick. The ceiling of the house burst open and James emerged, Wendy in his arms. "Don't worry Peter, she's fine; she is just dazed." James said. "Good; thank you so much, James." Peter said with a sigh of relief.

Marco and Alyssa continued their struggle, neither gaining an edge. Alyssa would strike, but Marco would have the perfect counter tactic. Marco would attack, but Alyssa would always block and counter him. He landed a kick o her stomach, causing her to scream. Alyssa retaliated with an uppercut to Marco's groin. Marco coughed and retreated for a moment. "Wow, she really HAS gotten better. I don't know how much longer this is going to last. Neither of us are going to win at this rate." Marco thought.

Peter and James had finished off the remaining pirates. "James, I'll go up and join Marco; you stay here with Wendy and go check on Isobel." Peter said, flying up toward them. "Ah, another lamb come to the slaughter. Get lost, you scum." Alyssa said. "Shut up." Peter said, drawing his sword. "Peter, get out of here." Marco said. "No; if you're taking this bastard on, I want to help." Peter said. "Very well; we shall face her together." Marco said.

"Let's spice it up a bit. Michael, do it." Alyssa telepathically said. Michael was gone. "Where'd your cowardly boyfriend run off to?" Marco asked. Alyssa was already on them, knocking Peter back and pummeling Marco.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Craving leads to Longing; Brotherly Strength creates an Edge

 _Author's note: The following takes place before the battle, when Marco and Peter are off training._

Isobel sat in bed, staring outside at the blackened sky; night had come, but Marco had not returned. "I hope Marco is ok. For both of our sakes." She thought, rubbing her stomach. She lay her head back against the pillows, lifting the bedsheets over herself. She closed her eyes, breathing and exhaling deeply. Her pale skin shone as the moonlight reigned upon her body through the window. She opened her eyes slowly, looking at the empty side of the bed and longing for him. Her hair was sprawled out on the bed, falling down her back to her buttocks. She stared at the ceiling, closing her eyes as the darkness began enveloping her heart.

As she lay in bed, her thoughts shifted to Marco. His strong, muscular chest, his loving embrace, his angelic gaze, that dazzling and breathtaking smile that always made her weak kneed and smitten. These thoughts sent surprising chills down her body. Biting her lip, her hand disappeared beneath the blanket and rested on her lower stomach, at the hem of her shirt. The sensation growing stronger, she lifted the white cloth up to her neck, and she began squeezing her breasts slowly, imagining Marco's hands upon darkened nipples. She moaned, lifting the shirt over her head and squeezing her breasts once more, moaning deeply.

Her hand once again rested on her lower stomach. "Marco…" She moaned, as her hand squeezed her nipples. Her other hand crept down her hipbone to the edge of her zebra drawers. She let her hand graze along the patch of curls that were hidden beneath the drawers and delve between her thighs. She let out a gasp at the sensation, and she added a second finger, her legs falling open as her hand explored her hidden treasure. Feeling sweat pouring down her body, she pulled the drawers off her legs, tossing them on top of the cloth shirt.

She rolled onto her side, both hands between her legs. She moaned his name, her hips thrusting instinctively. She increased the pace of her thrusts, moaning loudly. "Oh Marco. Marco…." She moaned in longing. Her left hand rested on her stomach, which was bobbing up and down along with the rest of her lower body as the thrusting continued. She gasped as she entered a new level of feeling, her thighs feeling as if they were on fire. Her hand continued, venturing deeper within her body. She shrieked as her thrusts ignited a spark within her treasure; her eyes widened, she moaned and gasped as her hand continued moving within her body at an increasingly fast pace.

"M….Marco…" She moaned, gasping as her legs spread and she increased the pace of her hand even more. She gasped, moaning as her orgasm approached. Her belly was going nuts, banging against the hand that was atop it. She let out a final shriek, and she lay still, her eyes wide as she came. Withdrawing her hand, she realized that there was a white substance in her fingers, and she tasted it. "Marco…" She moaned, her breasts rising and falling heavily; her heavy breathing slowly coming under control. She put her hand over her eyes, a smile on her face as sleep slowly began taking its hold, her other hand placed on her belly.

 _Author's Note: End of Flash_

"Let's spice it up a bit. Michael, do it." Alyssa telepathically said. Michael was gone. "Where'd your cowardly boyfriend run off to?" Marco asked. Alyssa was already on them, knocking Peter back and pummeling Marco. Marco retaliated, lashing out with a jab to her stomach. Peter rammed her in the back; she shrieked. "Damnit; I didn't expect this." She thought. Peter advanced once more, slashing her in the face. Marco uppercut her when she was open.

Alyssa steadied herself, screaming as the energy exploded out fo her body and forced Marco and Peter back. "What on earth was that?!" Peter yelled, steadying himself. "A repulsive spell; somehow, that sleep gave her magical powers." Marco said, gritting his teeth. Peter flew forward, but was hit in the stomach by Michael.

"Two on two? Fine then." Alyssa said. "Peter, I'll take Alyssa, you attack Michael." Marco whispered. Peter nodded. Michael drew a sword; "Lead the way, whelp." Peter lead Michael away from Marco and Alyssa; "Good luck, man." Marco thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Peter's World comes Crashing Down; Psychological Warfare leads to the Fall of a Hero

Peter led Michael far off into the distance. "This should do. Nobody will get hurt way out here." Peter thought. They were hovering above the ocean, and there wasn't an island in sight. "Peter, let me ask you something, do you honestly think that Wendy truly loves you? I mean, she's not exactly foaming at the mouth for your presence." Michael said. "What's that supposed to mean; you leave Wendy out of this, she has nothing to do with any of this!" Peter said. "Oh, but it does, it has very much to do with her, as you will soon see." Michael said. They drew their swords and flew at each other.

Peter clashed swords with Michael. "Tell me; what does this have to do with Wendy?!" He yelled, breaking the lock and slashing wildly. "I ask again; do you believe that she truly loves you?" Michael said. Peter kicked him in the stomach; "That's enough! Of course Wendy lady loves me; we love each other completely." Peter said. "Oh really? Well, let me ask you something else; do you even know HOW to please a woman?" Michael asked. Peter's eyes widened; "I…. I think so…. You make them happy by being there when they need you the most." Peter said. "That is true, but do you think that she really feels anything for you except for pity?" Michael asked.

"What's… what's pity?" Peter asked. "Pity is a feeling of regret or disappointment; in other words, you don't please her or meet her expectations." Michel said. "That's a lie!" Peter said, charging at him, only to be knocked back by the hilt of Michael's blade. "Oh am I? Am I really? Tell me this; who was it that didn't know what a kiss was?" Michael asked. "It was me, that doesn't mean I'm a disappointment." Peter said.

"Oh but it does. Who has the pants on in the relationship? Who has to tell who what to do?" Michael asked. "I don't even know what that means." Peter said. "Of course not, you're too stupid; you're so idiotic, you can't even count to 10." Michael said. "Shut up!" Peter yelled, knocking him back in a fit of rage. "That's it, get angry; show the world who you really are- a ruthless, selfish, (bleep)." Michael said.

"Wendy, tell me something." James said as they entered Marco's home. "What is it, James?" Wendy asked. "How do you really feel about Peter?" James asked. "What do you mean?" Wendy asked. "Well, he doesn't know that much about human anatomy; it'll take some time for him to get acquainted with being a father." James said. "There's only one problem." Wendy said. "What would that be?" James asked. "My baby is dead; I couldn't find her anywhere." Wendy said, tears in her eyes. James held Wendy; "It'll be ok, Wendy, somehow, it'll be fine."

Peter lashed out again, and Michael retreated. "Stop it! Wendy and I, we're made for each other. She loves me and I love her." Peter said. "She LOVES you? Are you sure, Peter? Do you even know what true love is?" Michael asked. "Well... Um... I don't know." Peter said, eyes wide. "Of course you don't. Allow me to explain. True love is nonexistent. She thinks nothing of you, you are nothing but a misguided and stupid little boy. You aren't a strong, brave husband." Michael said.

"No... Stop it... Please." Peter said, clutching his head as visions of Wendy's face materialized in his mind. "What he's saying... It can't be true, can it?" He thought; but then the more he thought about it, the more of what Michael was saying made sense. Wendy had lied to him, she had never loved him; she had always seen him as a pathetic excuse for a boy. Then the anger, the betrayal that he felt at this realization was so intense; Wendy had to pay for what she had done to him. "And so the truth comes out. Wendy doesn't love you, she would never love you." Michael said. Peter's eyes widened and he burst into tears.

Wendy screamed, clutching her chest and collapsing to the floor. "Wendy, what is it?!" James asked, bending to her side. "It's Peter; I don't know what happened, but I can no longer sense his loving spirit. Something bad is happening, James." She said, tears welling up.

"But I can help you, Peter." Michael said. "What... How?" Peter asked. "Yes; I can help you get revenge against Wendy and all those who have wronged you. All you have to do is trust me." Michael said.

Peter's sword fell out of his hand. "Good..." Michael said, smiling evilly. The plan had worked; Destruction was about to commence.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Round 3; Manipulation leads to betrayal

Marco punched Alyssa. Alyssa roared, casting a repulse spell and sending Marco back. "Dang it. That magic is so strong. I have to find a way to break through." Marco thought, dodging a ball of flame. "What's the matter, Alyssa; you're finally letting your true colors show, but you refuse to go all out." Marco said. "Don't worry, you'll see what I'm capable of; I just plan to showcase it incrementally." Alyssa said.

Alyssa flew at Marco, punching him in the face. Marco lashed out, his foot connecting with her stomach. Alyssa retaliated with a blast of magic to Marco's groin. Marco landed an upside down kick to her head and slammed her into the ground while she was stunned.

"This is getting out of hand. That magic seems almost unstoppable." Marco thought. Alyssa resurfaced; "Bravo, excellent form. Now let me spice it up a little." Alyssa said, smiling evilly. She rushed forward, punching Marco.

Marco blocked the blow. "Wow; we're completely even." He thought. "Not as even as you think." Alyssa said, smirking. "What?" Marco asked. Alyssa had charged a magical blast in her other hand and had let it loose right in Marco's stomach. Marco was blasted back.

Alyssa pounced, slamming Marco into the ground. "Gah." He yelled, coughing blood. He head butt Alyssa, retaliating with a series of rapid fast punches to her abdomen.

"Wendy, it will be ok. Do not worry." James said. Isabel sat up in the bed; she was completely naked. "What's going on, where's Marco?!" She asked in worry. "Don't worry about Marco, Isobel. He's fine; he and Peter are taking care of Alyssa as we speak." James said. Isobel breathed deeply, laying back against the pillows. "Thank God; the baby and I have been worried sick." She said, rubbing her stomach. Peter entered into the room. "Peter!" Wendy yelled, about to run to him. "Wait, Wendy, stay back." James said. "What do you mean, James; don't you see? it's Peter. He's come back to us." Wendy said. Wendy wrapped her arms around him. "Peter?" Wendy asked.

"Somethings not right here. If Peter is here, where's Marco?" James thought. "Peter?" Wendy asked. Peter stared at her, his eyes red with intent. "Peter, why are you staring at me like that? Please stop it, you're scaring me." Wendy said, backing away slowly. Peter advanced on her and pushed her away. James caught her. "Peter, what's gotten into you? Please come back; I love you." Wendy pleaded, tearing up. "Liar!" Peter yelled, drawing his sword. "You don't love me! You see me as an imbecile; I know the truth!" Peter yelled, advancing on Wendy.

James crossed blades with him. "Peter, put your sword away. Let's talk this out. Please, Peter; you're not a killer." James said. "You don't know me at all, James; you have no idea what I was told. She has to pay! Now, get out of my way, now!" Peter yelled, attempting to shove James out of the way. James held his ground. "I can't let you do that, Peter! Wendy, get Isobel and get out of here!" James yelled. Wendy grabbed Isobel and they ran out of the house.

Alyssa yelled, smashing Marco into an island, which exploded instantly after the contact. Marco leapt out of the pit; "that was too close for comfort." He thought. Alyssa tackled him, beating him down, forcing him toward Isobel's house.

Peter and James clashed blades. "Peter, I don't know what's gotten into you, but it has to stop now." James said. "Oh but don't you see, I know everything, and Wendy has to pay for what she's done to me." Peter said. He forced James onto his back foot. But James stood his ground, blocking Peter's path to the door and clashing blades with him.

Wendy and Isobel ran out of the house, right into Michael. "Going somewhere?" He asked, smirking and knocking them both out.

Marco noticed that they were heading towards Isobel's house; "no, I have to lead her away." Marco thought. He put on a burst of speed, slamming into Alyssa and sending her soaring away. Marco heard swords clashing behind him; "what is that?" He thought.

Alyssa came out of nowhere, as fast as a comet; she smashed into Marco's back, knocking the wind out of him. Marco crashed into the ground.

"What's the big idea, Silvermane?" Marco asked, getting to his feet. "Oh, you'll see, Ferrarro, hehe." Alyssa said evilly. James came crashing through the wall of the house. "James! Are you alright?" Marco asked, running to him. "Marco, I'm sorry. I couldn't hold him off any longer..." James said, coughing.

"What are you talking about?" Marco asked, looking up. Peter came out of the house, sword in his hand. "Peter? What are you doing? You're supposed to be fighting Michael." Marco said. "Oh but I am fighting, Marco; I'm fighting against the people who have wronged me." Peter said. "What are you saying?" Marco asked. Peter leapt at him, slashing at him wildly with his sword. Marco easily dodged the strike; "Peter, I'm not going to fight you." Marco said, his hands going up.

 _Authors note: What's up guys, this is the Dragonfist. What do you guys think of my last few chapters? I realize that they are not my usual style, but I thought I would think outside my comfort zone for them. Anyway, don't forget to review, and please leave any feedback you guys might have for me. Take care, everyone._


	19. Story Rewrite in progress

Update: rewrite of story in progress

Hey guys, long time no see, haha.

It's been a while since my last update, and I wanted to let you all know that I will be rewriting this entire story to make it more streamlined; as per a few requests, I will try to get the rewrite done as fast as possible, since this story has taken me over 4 years to get this far, and I think just restarting from the beginning would be better than just continuing on when I keep hitting writers block about what to do next. The original story will stay up though, so that any newcomers can see the original story and understand WHY I'm rewriting or remastering it if you will. Like I said, I will try to get the first few chapters rewritten and up as soon as my classes allow me to.

I'm so close to finishing my major, and then I can get back to doing this full time.

If any of you have any questions or comments, you can either review this part of the story or PM me.

Thank you for your support, everyone, I really appreciate it, and can't thank you enough.

God bless,

Marco


End file.
